Professor Dementor: The Ultimate Revenge
by Aleego
Summary: Professor Dementor has kidnapped Shego! What will Drakken do? Completed Story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It was a cold Saturday afternoon in April. Drakken sat at a desk reading yesterday's mail. He came to a letter adressed to him from- his Mother? He opened it. It said:  
  
My dearest little Drewie,  
  
I finally found your address and I thought I'd write you a letter.  
  
Eighteen years is way too long dear. I haven't seen you since you left for college!  
  
I must know what you are up to and I have somethng very important to tell you,  
  
so I am coming over on the next plane.  
  
  
  
Love,   
  
Mom  
  
xoxo  
  
"Uhh!" Drakken rolled his eyes and flopped his head down on the desk. She can't come here! he thought despretly. She'll humilliate me in front of Shego! Then Shego will find out my real name and it will be all over! He thought back to elementrey school. Drew Lipsky, the outcast. He could see the other little kids on the swings. "Can I play?" he was asking. The kids ignored him and kept on swinging. Drew, not looking where he was going, got hit in the face with a swing. He fell down. With his glasses knocked off and a bloody nose, he started to cry. A sixth grader walked past and laughed. "Look it's baby Lipsky!" Another kid started to laugh. "Lipsky! What a dumb name!" "No! No!" Drakken muttered. He was dozing at the desk. "Dr. D! Drakken!" Shego was tapping him on the shoulder. Drakken suddenly woke up. "Huh? Oh, it was just a dream." He muttered under his breath. "Yeah. What's this ? Shego asked picking up the letter. She had read it before Drakken could snatch it back. Shego started to laugh. "Your Mom? She's coming here?" Drakken nodded slowly. "What's with her calling you Drew?" "It's nothing." Drakken said, biting his lip. Just some stupid nickname she used to call me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Shego left to call Adrena Lynn. Drakken slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. Latley he had felt so awkward around Shego. And now his whole weekend was ruined because his Mom was coming on the next plane. He started to panic. Since the letter had arrived yesterday, she could be here by now. Sure enough, as if on cue, the doorbell rang. The door burst open and in walked Mrs. Lipsky. She was a women of average height and weight with greying hair, small black eyes just like Drakken's and she wore a blue skirt, white blouse and high heels. "Drew!" she called in her sweet high voice. "Drewie sweetheart!" "Hello Mother." Drakken groaned, standing up so he could give his mother a hug. Shego was now off the phone and she walked into the room. "So this is your Mom huh?" Mrs. Lipsky turned to her son. "Oh darling you Should have told me you got yourself a girl! And such a pretty one too! I'm so proud of you." Drakken thought he would die of embarrasment. Mrs Lipsky talked about everything, to everyone. And ever since Drakken was a little kid she had put him in what Kim would call, 'Humiliation Nation'.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Did you like it?  
  
Read & Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
After a while Shego got tired of listening to Mrs. Lipsky's non-stop talking and left the lair to go do some shopping. Or rather, Stealing. When she got back, Mrs. Lipsky had already left and Drakken was sitting on the couch in the corner with a rather sad look on his face. It was obvious he was thinking about something. A few months ago, Shego might have past without saying anything. But latley Drakken was treating her nicer and also being considerate. So she decided to ask him what was wrong. "Hey Drakken?" she asked sitting down beside him. "Anything wrong?" Drakken hesitated for a moment then said, "You don't mind listening to another story about my twisted childhood?" Shego sighed. "Ok, just this once." Drakken cleared his throat, then began his story.  
  
"My troubles began a long time ago." said Drakken in a sober voice trying to put as much emotion into his story as possible. "I was five, and already an outcast in school. Worst of all, my parents had just got divorced. My Dad moved away and got married to someone else. I stayed with my Mom. After that I never saw my Dad again. For some reason my Mom lived in fear of something, though she never would tell me what. But she told me today. It seems that my Dad turned evil and wanted revenge on us because we got rich from his idea of a mind control chip. My Mom sold the idea to an inventor named Dr. Bortal. He carried out the invention, and it worked. It was named the nuro compliance chip. Shego, you and I stole it from Dr. Bortal last year. And that is why we are pulled in on this too. I just found out my Dad recently died around two years ago, but his son- my half brother is going to come after us. I don't know who he is. All I know is he is a very powerful villain. Oh Shego, what are we going to do?" Shego looked worried. This was serious. "You relize," Said Shego. "That we don't have the mind control chip anymore. Kim Possible destroyed it." Drakken nodded. "That's what worries me."  
  
To be continued...  
  
Wow! So far we've found out that the nuro compliance chip wasn't Dr. Bortal's idea at all! And Drakken has a half brother? Who is he? Got any guesses? Chapter 4 will be up soon so read & review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"Did you check the cameras?" Professor Dementor yelled to his henchmen. "We need to watch this Dr. Drakken very carefully. For years his family has cheated ours. First the mind control chip, then he came after me for the pan dimentional vortex inducer. He caused so much trouble and he couldn't just leave me alone to take over the world could he? Oh and that Shego lady. The day Drakken met her she had got a love note telling her to meet someone outside Middleton ice cream paulor. When she saw Drakken she thought it was him. Of course it was me who sent the note. And what do I get when I show up? Nothing. But all the better reason for revenge! No. I don't want the chip anymore. It won't do anything. I want something... bigger." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Ow!" Drakken screamed after banging his finger with the hammer for the sixth time. He was putting the finishing touches on the mind control laser. "Yes!" He sighed in relief. "I'm finally finished!" "Great!" exclaimed Shego jumping up from where she was reading a magazine. "I can't wait to crush little Kimmie!" "Shego," Drakken said walking over to her side. "The laser is not for destroying Kim Possible, it is to make the world blindly obedient to me! Including Kim and my half brother." Shego frowned. "You. Just you?" she said trying to give him a little hint. "Well, us." Drakken said catching on. " And you're not going to test it out on me right?" Said Shego, turning to pick up her magazine. When she had her back turned a small blue laser beam shot through the window and hit Drakken's head when he was in the middle of speaking. "Oh Shego, of course I wouldn't-" Everything was silent. Shego turned around. "Dr. D? Are you ok?" Suddenly Drakken turned to the machine and pulled the lever to start it. Laser beams bounced everywhere except onto Drakken who was wearing a protective suit. Shego Jumped, ducked, leaped, and sprang. And not once did a beam hit her. While Drakken was figuring out how to make the beams go twice as fast, Shego managed to make it out of the room and out the back door of the lair. She ran down a ton of stairs to get to the ground. Then, she ran off into the darkness, not knowing where she was going nor what she would do.  
  
Meanwhile in Professor Dementor's lair:  
  
"My Plan is working!" Said Professor Dementor who was relaxing by the pool reading his checklist.   
  
"Step 1: I send Drakken a mind control brain wave and force him to get rid of Shego. Now for step 2, Capture Shego!"  
  
"Professor Dementor may I have permission to speak?" Asked Henchman number 325. "Yes," Replied Professor Dementor,"You may speak." The henchman spoke. "Why do we capture Shego if it is Drakken you are after?" Professor Dementor smiled evily. "Ah, Henchman 325, that is all part of the trap for my ultimate revenge!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
You like? R&R PLEASE! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Shego sat on the cold wet ground near the roots of a tree, boiling with rage. She couldn't believe Drakken had done this to her again. She was sick and tired of leaving for awhile then coming back and forgiving him. This time he had gone way too far. She stood up, heart broken, but she still had her pride. She now knew what to do. She would go over to Adrena Lynn's apartment and sort herself out. Then eventually, she thought smiling, she would take over the world by herself.  
  
sorry about the length... But no more short chapters, promise. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7   
  
At around midnight Shego arrived at Adrena Lynn's apartment. She could hear Adrena practicing her lines for her new TV series, how to defeat Kim Possible. Shego walked up three flights of stairs until she came to Adrena Lynn's room, number 27. Shego knocked. Adrena Lynn was still rehersing. "That will be very, Freeeeeaky!" She stopped when she heard the knocking and opened the door. "Hey Shego!" said Adrena Lynn, a little surprised to see her out so late. "Hi Adrena." Shego said weakly. Adrena Lynn picked up on the sadness in Shego's voice and beconed her in.  
  
"Problems taking over the world?" Asked Adrena Lynn. "No," Replied Shego,"Problems with Drakken. I'm leaving him for good. Do you mind if I say here until I get my own place?" "Sure." Said Adrena Lynn."I don't mind. You can have the camera man's room. He'll sleep here on the floor." Adrena sat down at the kitchen table, ready for a conversation. "What has been going on between you and Drakken anyway?" Shego sat down opposite Adrena in the other chair and Adrena Lynn ordered the camera man to make them hot chocolate.  
  
"Well, we were pretty close." Said Shego, taking a sip of her hot chocolate. "I don't know what happened. One minute everything was fine, then I turn my back and he's trying to hit me with a mind control lazer! I guess he's not ready for a real relationship because he can't even be nice to me for a month. It is really upsetting though. When everything was going so well and it had to end like this. Shego felt a lump in her throat, swallowed, and tried to finish. "What I wanted to say," Shego carried on her voice trembling, "Was, Drakken's half brother is coming to get revenge on him. Who knows what he'll do to Drakken, maybe even seriously injure him. And, And," Shego put her head down on the table. "I still love him!" Unable to withstand the pain any longer,she broke down in tears at this point. Adrena Lynn felt truly sorry for her friend and wished there was some way she could help her.  
  
to be continued...   
  
(But only if I get enough reviews!) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The next morning....  
  
Drakken paced around his lair, confused. The mind control effects had worn off and he was trying to remember what had happened. Suddenly it all came back. "My half brother! he did this to me! I've got to get Shego back and tell her what happened before my mysterious brother does something worse!"  
  
Meanwhile at Adrena Lynn's apartment...  
  
Adrena Lynn grabbed her car keys and ran for the door. "Shego? I'm late for work! I'll be in the studios starring in the next episode of how to defeat Kim Possible if you need me! Here's the number." Adrena Lynn threw a paper with the studio number on it and dashed out the door. When She left, Shego felt even more alone. Not even the camera man was there to keep her company. He had gone to the set with Adrena Lynn. After breakfast, Shego didn't have the spirit to do anything. She just found herself missing Drakken. She turned on the TV and fell asleep on the couch.   
  
Professor Dementor creaked open door 27 and walked in, followed by his henchmen. When he saw Shego asleep on the couch he immediately gave her a shot in the head with a bright purple laser, knocking her out completly. "Carry her away!" Professor Dementor screamed to his henchmen and they walked out with Shego, leaving the door open behind them.  
  
********  
  
PLEASE REVEIW! I will put the next chapter up as soon as I get enough. Thanks! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Dr. Drakken was wracking his brains trying to think of where Shego might be. Maybe she's at her parent's house? He thought. Funny, Shego's never mentioned where they live now. Then it clicked. She must be at Adrena Lynn's place! She always goes there! Drakken jumped into his car and sped off toward Adrena's apartment. When he got inside the building and to door 27 he found it open. "Hello? Shego?" There was no answer. She's probably just ignoring me. Drakken thought. Since it was urgent to tell Shego what had happened he walked right in. He looked for Shego everywhere but didn't find her. On his way back to the door he spotted Shego's club banana jacket hanging on the coat hook. That's odd, he thought to himself. It's cold outside and Shego left her coat here. He turned around. Something had caught his eye on the table. It was a piece of paper. He picked it up and read it.   
  
It said:  
  
Shego, if you need me, call me at 577-2991   
  
-Adrena Lynn  
  
Drakken quickly got out his cell phone and called Adrena Lynn's work number.  
  
"Hello?" He asked. "Adrena Lynn?'  
  
Adrena Lynn grimaced. "Oh, Dr. Drakken, It's you." She said in a sort of ticked off polite voice. "You know, what you did to Shego wasn't FREAKY at all. It was downright mean and rude!" Drakken started to feel very upset. "Wait! Adrena Lynn, I can explain!" Drakken explained everything as fast as he could. As he was talking, he turned and saw a glove on the couch. It wasn't Shego's. It was a silver glove and it looked like it belonged to one of Professor Dementor's henchmen. Why would Professor Dementor be here? Thought Drakken as he finished explaining. "Adrena, you have to help me! something weird is going on here and Shego's nowhere to be seen!" Adrena Lynn thought about this and then said,"Ok, I'll be there as fast as I can!" Drakken hung up, then paced around the room waiting.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! If you do I will update real soon! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Meanwhile in Professor Dementor's lair...  
  
Shego slowly woke up. Her arms and legs were strapped to the chair she was placed in with metal clamps and her gloves were gone. She looked around. When she relized where she was and when she saw Professor Dementor standing there, her eyes narrowed. "You!" she screamed. "You're Drakken's half brother!" "Very smart observation Shego." Said Professor Dementor. Shego shuddered at the way he said her name. She hated it. "Give me back my gloves, and let me go!" Shego demanded. "Sorry, that's not possible." Dementor said smugly, pocketing Shego's gloves and smiling. "What do you want me for anyway?" asked Shego, her voice cold and a little scared. "You Shego, are part of my ultimate plan for revenge! And after it's all over and Drakken is well, disposed of, you will be my partner in crime!"   
  
"Yeah, right. Like, what makes you think I'll listen to you?" As Shego said this though, she was getting a little worried. Professor Dementor's smile got even bigger. "Because I'm smarter, funnier, cuter, MUCH more handsome than Drakken. Plus I'm five years younger than him. THe age gap between you and Drakken is what? Eight, nine, maybe TEN YEARS?" He was taunting Shego so much that she wanted to punch him. Since she couldn't she screamed, "You know, you are REALLY UGLY and I'll NEVER listen to you!" "Oh," Said Profesor Dementor chuckling, "You don't really have a choice." He pulled out a jar of pills. "Mind control pills. My very latest invention. And if you refuse to take them then I have them in injection form too."  
  
Shego gulped. She knew she was a goner.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Please Review! It's all I ask in the kindness of the holiday season! Even if you don't know what to say, just tell me you read it. I'd really like to know who is reading it, and if my hard work is paying off! THANKS! 


	11. Chapter 11

OK... here it is! chapter 11! I'm going to try and make my chapters longer from now on. PLEASE REVIEW after you read! (Thanks to all my reviewers!) Oh yeah, what do you think of the new format?  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Back at the apartment, Drakken and Adrena Lynn were trying to figure out where exactly Shego was when the phone rang. Drakken Answered it.   
  
"Hello?" he asked, unaware of who was calling. Then he heard a muffled cough that sounded awfully like - "Professor Dementor?"  
  
The voice coughed again and then said, "Doctor Drakken. My half brother."   
  
Drakken's jaw dropped open. "You're - you're my half brother?"   
  
Professor Dementor didn't answer. Instead he said, "Listen, if you ever want to see Shego alive again I suggest you get to my lair by midnight. OR ELSE."  
  
Drakken was speechless. "You-you-"   
  
The line went dead. Drakken hung up the phone and then said, "Professor Dementor has kidnapped Shego! We have to get to his lair before midnight!"  
  
He then grabbed Adrena-Lynn and ran so fast he practically dragged her out the door.  
  
"Shoot!" Yelled Drakken as he got to the driveway and saw that someone had punctured the tires of his car with a knife. Probably one of Dementor's henchmen.   
  
He turned to Adrena-Lynn. "Do you have a car?" he asked desperately.   
  
"Nope." Replied Adrena, "My camera man dropped me off."  
  
"Well," Drakken asked, "What are we going to do now?" Just when he thought all hope was completely lost, he got an idea. He took out his cell phone, and Adrena-Lynn knew what he was going to do.  
  
"No way!" Adrena Yelled, panicking, "We are NOT calling Kim Possible!"  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Shego struggled hard against the clasps and bindings but it was no use. Professor Dementor was coming closer, the jar of pills in one hand and a needle in the other.  
  
"Don't you even TRY and touch me!" Shego threatened, although she knew it was no use, and that any minute now, Dementor would have her under mind control.  
  
Professor Dementor smiled his handsome smile again at her, and said, "Oh Shego, I won't hurt you. Why don't you just take these pills and get it over with? It would make everything SO much easier."  
  
Shego kicked hard against the metal clasp on her left leg, it bruised her ankle but she managed to dent the clasp enough to slip her foot out. Now only three of her limbs remained clamped down.  
  
"I can see you're not going to cooperate." Said Professor Dementor, pulling a small laser gun out of his pocket.   
  
"I won't mind control you yet. It will take time, and I'm not one for harsh violence. Anyway, I want to deal with my brother first."  
  
And with that he shot Shego in the head with the laser, temporarily knocking her out like before. Shego went limp and Professor Dementor seemed satisfied.   
  
He reached out and touched her gorgeous dark hair, chuckling evilly. That hair of hers is amazing, he thought. I wonder why she works with my ugly old half brother in the first place.  
  
"You." He said to Shego's unconscious body, "Will be my new henchwoman, Shego-Dementor!"  
  
*****  
  
Uh oh! Looks like Shego is doomed! Will Drakken come through, and save her in time!? R&R!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the long wait... Well, here it is... Chapter 12:  
  
R&R! (I don't own KP)  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Drakken put down the phone and stared at Adrena-Lynn.   
  
"Fine. We won't call Kim Possible. Who do you suggest we call?" He asked sarcastically, "My Mother? Tell her my 'girlfriend' was kidnapped by Dementor and we need her help?"  
  
Adrena-Lynn frowned at this thought. "Alright, alright. We'll call Kim Possible. But if she throws us in jail, you are SO toast!"  
  
She walked off to the end of the driveway, frustrated. Why did Shego put up with this man anyway? He was so... difficult!   
  
*****  
  
Drakken had reached Kim, and they seemed to be having an argument.  
  
"Wait- you need MY help?" Kim asked. She was at home and Drakken had called her on her cell phone.  
  
"Is this a trap?" added Ron in the background.  
  
Drakken started to get very angry. He certainly had a short temper and lack of patience.  
  
"Of course it's not a trap!" he screamed into the phone. "Professor Dementor has Shego and he's going to hurt her! I NEED YOUR HELP!  
  
Kim now realized the seriousness in Drakken's voice. Sure, he was a villain, but he also had a good side, proved by the Christmas a few months ago.   
  
And he seemed to be telling the truth, so she said, "OK Drakken, we'll be there as soon as possible.   
  
Kim grabbed up her stuff and Ron looked around, bewildered. "We're going to help him?" He asked with a worried look on his face.  
  
"Of course Ron, what else could we do? I mean, we are Team Possible! Come on pink sloth, let's move!" She grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him out the door.  
  
*****  
  
When Kim and Ron arrived at Adrena-Lynn's apartment they found Drakken pacing the driveway and Adrena-Lynn staring at him like he was stupid.  
  
"Jeez this guy does a lot of pacing." Adrena-Lynn muttered under her breath as Drakken was making his way up the driveway for the fourteenth time. That was when she saw Kim Possible. "Dr. Drakken! Kim's here!"  
  
Drakken looked up, and sauntered over toward Kim.   
  
Adrena-Lynn kept her distance. She loathed Kim with all her might. Partly because she got her stunt show canceled, and partly because she was a cheerleader.  
  
Meanwhile, Drakken and Kim had got into a deep conversation, and whenever Ron tried to say something, Kim cut him off with a "SHH!"   
  
his eyes wandered over to where Adrena-Lynn stood alone by the disabled car. Obviously listening to Drakken's crying about how miserable his life was, was not on his mind.  
  
He slicked his hair back, (although the cowlicks popped back up again,) and causally walked over to Adrena-Lynn.  
  
"What's up Adrena?" asked Ron. "How's the um-uh- stunt show going?"  
  
"Still canceled thanks to you." replied Adrena-Lynn her voice cold and full of hate.  
  
"Oh, well that's sad to hear girlfriend." Said Ron, smiling at Adrena-Lynn and placing his hand on her shoulder, which immediately got pushed away.  
  
"Get a girl your own age froob."  
  
Whoa, harsh. Thought Ron. He didn't have much time to dwell on it though, Kim came walking towards him with her arm around Drakken, who was sobbing uncontrollably.   
  
"It's OK." Kim was telling him, "We'll get Shego back in one piece. Don't worry."   
  
She glanced at Ron with a nervous look. "We need to call for a ride." She whispered to him, giving him her cell phone. "Call this number."  
  
She then reached into her pocket, and handed Drakken a tissue. He was a wreak.  
  
Minutes later their ride arrived. It was Mr. Geminini in his jet plane. Ron climbed in first, closely followed by Kim, Drakken, and Adrena-Lynn.  
  
The plane took off, they were headed for Professor Dementor's lair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please review! The next chapter will be up VERY SOON! 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry guys, this chapter is really short. Next one will be longer and better. Please Review!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Thanks for the ride Mr Geminini." Kim called out over the roar of the engine.   
  
"Oh Kim, It's the least I can do after you saved my plane from crashing into the mountains." Replied the pilot thankfully.  
  
"It was no big," insisted Kim. "It was only a fight against a bust hose with hydraulic fluid squirting everywhere."  
  
At 8:00 pm they arrived at Dementor's lair, Kim turned to wave goodbye to Mr. Geminini as he flew off. Then, with a serious expression on her face, she faced the others.   
  
"We have four hours until midnight. Time to think up a plan."  
  
Kim layed a map of Professor Dementor's lair out on the ground.  
  
"Wade hacked into the security cam and according to his readings, Shego is here." she pointed to the part of the map labeled 'lair'.  
  
"We just have to find a way to get in there and get her. Dementor probably has her tied up."  
  
Just then the kimmunicator beebed.   
  
"What's up Wade?" Kim asked, "What's the sitch? As you can see I'm already on a mission."  
  
"It's urgent Kim." said Wade, "Someone has a weather machine in Africa and is making it rain dead mice!"  
  
"Wade!" Kim moaned, "Please, can't it wait?"   
  
"Sorry Kim, But it's your call."   
  
"OK I'm going." Said Kim reluctantly.  
  
She turned to Drakken, Ron and Adrena-Lynn. "Ron and I have to go." She said solemnly.  
  
"But what about Shego?" panicked Drakken.  
  
"Dementor is no big. You and Adrena-Lynn can handle him fine. Trust me." Kim patted Drakken's shoulder reassuringly. "I've even left some of my gadgets for you."  
  
"Dude remember," Ron said as he walked away,"Snowman Hank is in your heart." He slapped Drakken on the back and then left with Kim.  
  
Drakken heard the words of Snowman Hank echo through his head. 'I can do this!' He thought.  
  
"Who's Snowman Hank?" Asked Adrena-Lynn She had a feeling she didn't want to know.  
  
"No matter." Replied Drakken. "Just put away those petty problems, We're off to save Shego!"  
  
_____________________  
  
Please review!!!!! I love reviews so much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THANKS IN ADVANCE! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
___________  
  
Drakken and Adrena-Lynn turned to the map and the items that Kim had left them.  
  
"A hairdryer?" questioned Adrena-Lynn, picking up Kim's red grappling hook.  
  
"I've seen her use that before." Said Drakken, pressing the button to make the clasps shoot up. "It only looks like a hairdryer."  
  
There was also a comb to open locks, and Kim's newest gadget, laser repelling sunscreen. Gathering up the gadgets, and the map, Drakken creep-ed around the building, closly followed by Adrena-Lynn.   
  
"The entrance to the lair is around back." Drakken whispered to Adrena-Lynn. "We will open the lock to the door with the comb. Then we will go in and save Shego!"  
  
He took the security comb and pressed on. The door swung open and standing behind it was Professor Dementor.  
  
"Hello, Doctor," Dementor said coldly. "I suppose you've come for.. Shego?"  
  
"What do you want Dementor?" asked Drakken, with the same coldness in his voice.  
  
"Get them!" Professor Dementor screamed to his henchmen. Drakken barely had time to blink before he was tied up, and clamped in chains.  
  
Adrena-Lynn was on the other side of the room in a chair, also clamped up in chains.  
  
Drakken felt defeated. He felt so stupid and useless, tied up like this, when Shego needed help. He looked around some more and then noticed that in the corner, lying on her back in some sort of seat contraption, her arms and legs clamped down, was Shego, apparently unconscious.  
  
This struck him with horror. "Shego? Wha-What did you do to her?" He stuttered helplessly at Dementor, who smiled his most charming smile and said, "Oh Drakken, you fool. Didn't you realize it is not Shego I am out to get, it is you. I didn't hurt her. I- Well, I'll tell you about mind control gig later. First I want to reveal my plan."  
  
"Okay," said Dementor, "Here goes."  
  
"When I was a young boy, I realized that you and your Mother got everything. You got the good home, the perfect Mother, the credit for the Nero compliance chip, you even got all the good women."  
  
Yeah, right. Thought Drakken, as Professor Dementor glanced over to Shego,who was still un-contious.   
  
I never even had a girlfriend 'till now, and since Dementor's probably going to kill me, it looks like I'll never have one again. Drakken sighed. Everything was absolutely miserable.  
  
Professor Dementor now resumed his story. "So, after my father died, I decided to get revenge on the family that cheated me most! "Not to mention to claim the love that should have been mine!"  
  
"But-but," Drakken stuttered, "You never even knew Shego before last year."  
  
"Actually, I did." Said Professor Dementor, simply. "I was her secret admirer, years ago."   
  
Drakken looked shocked.  
  
"But that wasn't really the point of this meeting," Professor Dementor continued, " The point of this little, shall we say, get together, was so I could GET RID OF YOU! Bring in the laser cannons!"  
  
The many henchmen, entered the room with laser cannons. They made a circle around Drakken so he could not escape.  
  
"Since I am a nice brother, I will let you say good bye to your dear little Shego." He cackled evilly, then undid Drakken's ropes and chains.  
  
Dr. Drakken glanced around for an escape route, but found none. He walked over to Shego's side, and knelt down next to her.  
  
"Shego," He whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry about everything. I'm so sorry."   
  
Choking back his tears, he continued with his goodbye. "I love you," He said grasping onto her hand. "I'll love you forever."  
  
Just when he was about to give up, and let Professor Dementor do what he wanted, he got an idea...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
___________________________  
  
READ&REVIEW!!!!! Please! 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15  
  
____________________________  
  
Drakken reached into his pocket and pulled out the bottle of laser-repelling sunscreen. My only hope, he thought as he got ready to press the spray button.  
  
"one," he whispered, "two... three!"   
  
He sprayed the solution all over Shego, then himself, just as Professor Dementor set off the laser canons, making laser beams fly everywhere like they had done before, in his lair.  
  
Except this time they weren't mind control beams. They were real lethal lasers.   
  
Gulping hard, Drakken tried to dodge the lethal rays of light, but after about a minute, one hit him squarely in the ribs.  
  
To his utter amazement, it bounced right off of him and hit a henchman in the head.  
  
"Booyah!" Someone screamed from above. It was Ron.  
  
Drakken was delighted to see him.   
  
Kim jumped down from the ledge on the ceiling, and helped Drakken bounce off lasers at the henchmen, (She was wearing the sunscreen too.) while Ron and Rufus went to free Adrena-Lynn.  
  
After just a few minutes, Adrena-Lynn, Ron and Rufus came over to where Kim and Drakken were finishing off the henchmen.  
  
"Where's Dementor?" Asked Ron, looking around.  
  
"He must have snuck off after everything got out of control." Replied Kim, still fighting. "He's not dumb. He knew he had lost."   
  
Pretty soon all the henchmen were laying in a heap on the floor. "Way to go guys!" Kim said, relived that they had won, and everyone was alright.  
  
Shego was starting stir. Kim freed her, then beckoned everyone else out of the room so Drakken and Shego could have some time alone.   
  
*****  
  
They tiptoed outside the lair and sat down, their backs against the wall. Ron slid down next to Adrena-Lynn and looked up at her hopefully.   
  
Adrena-Lynn rolled her eyes. "Uhhhh..." She groaned. Ron was so annoying!  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, back inside the lair, Shego had woken up, and Drakken was explaining to her what had happened.  
  
Shego listened attentively, but keeping her distance all the same. After all, he had tried to mind control her, right?  
  
"And," Drakken continued with his explanation, "When I tried to get you with the mind control laser, It wasn't really me. Someone was controlling me."  
  
Shego gave Drakken a look that said, 'I don't believe you.  
  
"Shego, please believe me!" Drakken begged desperately. He touched her face softly. "Please... I love you!"   
  
"It WAS you, Drakken." Shego yelled in his face angrily. She shoved him in the stomach, sending him halfway across the room.  
  
"It had to of been you. There was no one else there! Unless..."   
  
Shego suddenly rushed up the stairs and onto the next floor, leaving Drakken holding his stomach in pain, and looking confused. "Where are you going?" He called out, trying to stop her. "Dementor could be up there!"  
  
Shego ignored Drakken's yells and continued up flights of stairs until she spotted Professor Dementor. He was gathering up his belongings, ready to evacuate at any time in case the police came. Suddenly, he turned and saw Shego.  
  
"Shego..." Professor Dementor spoke, his eyes narrow. He took a few steps toward her, and then pressed a button on a remote control he had in hand, making the door shut, and lock.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Ooh! Aren't I evil? heehee! Another cliffhanger!!! Don't worry there is way more to come! Please review!!! :) 


	16. Chapter 16

Note: Thanks to IAmShego for encouraging me to finish this story. I'm glad I did :)  
  
__________  
  
CHAPTER 16  
  
___________  
  
Shego lit up her go team glow, and swiped Dementors face. She sliced his cheek, making Dementor fell to the floor in pain, and surprise.   
  
"I-I" he stuttered "I thought I took your gloves away from you!"   
  
"The Go team Glow's inside me doofus." Shego laughed evilly, swiping him again. "I can still hurt you without my gloves. All the gloves do is make me able to cut through chains, and hard objects. They make the glow work better. But now that I am free, you are going to get it. I want you to tell me the whole story. Go on." Shego tapped her foot, waiting.  
  
"NEVER!" Screamed Professor Dementor, "I'll never tell you anything!"   
  
Shego lit up her claws once more, and held them up to Dementor's round, very much ugly face.  
  
"OK. OK I'll tell you!" Dementor screeched in fear. "I sent a brain wave to Drakken, forcing him to try and get you with the mind control laser!" He said quickly, "There I told you. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"   
  
Professor Dementor's fat little body was shaking in fear. He always pretended to be brave, but he was really a coward.  
  
Shego's face turned even more white than before. "Drakken wasn't lying." She thought aloud. "It was Dementor all along."  
  
She raced out of the room, forgetting all about her captive.  
  
Downstairs, Shego helped Drakken up off the floor. "Yeah, you were right." She said in a softer voice than before, "It wasn't you. It was Dementor all along."  
  
Drakken's face lit up. "So, we're officially back on?"  
  
Shego laughed. "We'll see."  
  
She took Drakken by the hand and led him out of the lair. The police were arriving at that very minute. They took the wailing, bawling Professor Dementor away.  
  
Then the police man turned to Drakken. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me, sir." He said. "You and your friends have been on the wanted list for years now.  
  
He handcuffed Drakken, Shego and Adrena-Lynn, and was about to push them into the police car, when Kim suddenly grabbed the officer's arm.  
  
"Let them go Officer." She said to him gently. I feel that these criminals will be MUCH better behaved in the future. Kim gave the officer one of her perfect puppy dog pouts.   
  
"Well, alright." Agreed the officer, unable to stand Kim's adorable pout. "Just this once."  
  
Kim looked over a Shego and smiled. And to her surprise, Shego smiled back.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
_________________________________________  
  
I hope you all liked the ending! PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
